


Blake's Surprise

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: adam and blake are sexting and adam shows up in oklahoma at blake's concert and he is surprised (There’s no sexting…but I like this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's Surprise

Adam got off the plane in Oklahoma and headed for the bathroom. He changed into something that read more country than rock star. His plan was to go unnoticed. He picked up a bottle of Patron at a duty free stand and exited the airport. Adam sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. His city slicker lifestyle always led him to feel like the state smelled like manure. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, since that’s what Blake smelled like. Trying to blend in further, Adam rented a truck and drove to the venue where Blake’s show was that night. He grabbed his ticket and the Patron and headed inside. 

Adam had become such a fan of country music, specifically, Blake’s music. He was enjoying the concert until Blake brought out Raelynn. He loved the girl on The Voice, but he had a funny feeling about this appearance. Blake introduced the song and the artist by saying “Now this song was written by a friend of mine. This guy might be a jackass, but I still love him.” The band started playing a tune very familiar to Adam. When Blake sang “I didn’t hear what you were saying,” Adam flushed. He looked down at his phone at the set list he found on google. Four songs before the encore was a “Cover song ft. special appearance.” This would be the show where one of his own songs was played. Adam knew he had to get to Blake’s dressing room before Blake did. He disappeared into the crowd and flirted with a female guard, who led him backstage. Adam grinned when he saw Blake’s name on a door halfway down the hall. 

Adam let himself in and scoped the place out. Adam saw the guitar he gave Blake for his birthday. Adam picked it up and played a few notes. He heard a raucous roar from the crowd and footsteps over him. It sounded as if the show was over. Adam placed the wrapped bottle of Patron on a table and went to hide in the attached bathroom. He heard the door click shut and a grunt as Blake probably flopped on the couch. 

Blake saw a box wrapped in bright green paper. There was a note on top. He opened it and read “You played an awesome show tonight, baby. Love, your biggest fan.” Blake looked at the note with a hint of suspicion. Curiosity still got the best of him and he tore open the paper. He picked up the box and opened the lid. Inside was indeed a bottle of Patron. He pulled the top off and took a swig. Blake licked his lips, remembering the taste of Adam the last time they kissed. It had been way too long since they last kissed. The hiatus of The Voice and both of them touring were the culprits. Blake closed his eyes and tried to gently lay his head against the back of the couch. Blake missed the couch and the back of his head hit the wall. “Dammit!” he shouted, rubbing the back of his head. A cowboy hat peeked out from the bathroom. Blake yelled “Are you fuckin kiddin me? I’ve got security right outside the door. How’d you get in here?”

Blake stared as a thin man covered in tattoos stepped out of the bathroom. He looked the intruder up and down, noticing he was wearing a cowboy hat and boots, a tight pair of jeans and an open plaid shirt that probably belonged to him. He took a deep breath in and reached Adam in two steps. He threw the hat off and kissed Adam fiercely. Blake’s hands trailed down Adam’s back and to his ass. “You make a convincing cowboy, except for these,” Blake said as he squeezed Adam’s ass and unbuckling his jeans. “Is that the way to greet your biggest fan, cowboy?” Adam asked, kissing Blake’s neck. “What, no joke about being my only fan?” Blake responded, “I thought that was obvious. Now kiss me again,” Adam demanded. Blake granted Adam’s wish and pulled him over to the couch where Adam scrambled on top of Blake. Adam bit Blake’s ear as he whispered “Tonight, I’m gonna save a horse.”


End file.
